1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member used for optical transmission and an optical module to which the optical member is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a copper cable is used for a high-speed interface of a supercomputer and a high-end server, transmission distance decreases along with growth of high-speed transmission of signals. For that reason, application of optical communication that can respond to the high-speed transmission of signals and can increase the transmission distance has been increasing.
In the optical transmission, connecting a photoelectric converter with an optical waveguide by a lens and a mirror is performed in general. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-102313 discloses a technique of adhesion and an optical connection between a lens sheet including a lens and a substrate on which a photoelectric converter is mounted.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-102313, the lens sheet and the substrate have to be adhered after an adhesive used for adhesion is accurately set around the lens of the lens sheet. In other words, there is concern that this may cause an increase in manufacturing difficulty and costs.